Chapter 2
by Meooooowrin
Summary: Ayaname Mio is the leading succesor of her family. Known for her dangerous abilities and beauty. But would it still turn the same after meating the prefect? Let's find out!


**AN: I DO NOT OWN KHR. ENJOY READING, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ONEGAI~ **

Chapter 1

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAAAKE UP-""CRASH!" I just threw my alarm clock on the wall AGAIN. It's almost the 6th time I have done something this stupid then I'll end up buying another clock. Well any ways the name's Ayaname Mio. Just moved in from Paris, France to Japan. The reason why I moved here in Japan is because of my father's request...

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_Papa, you called?" I yelled as I ran to my father's side._

"_Yes Mon enfant. Will you do your father's request?" It's the first time my father has requested something from me. _

"_What kind of request?" My questioned face turned into something unusual._

"_It's about the Mafia. Pouvez-vous faire face?" Lately my Father has always been involved with Mafias. It's kind of scaring me. My mother is also involved with some mafias. My parents are known as one of the strongest Mafioso in the whole Mafia world. _

_Back when I was 7 they always train me some self defence up until now they still teach me some pretty dangerous moves. I have fought some gangs and other mafias so I'm pretty use with it. The truth is I was also called as one of the strongest Mafioso._

"_Yes I can handle it." I showed my father the determine face I have. Soon my father smiled then his head into my direction. _

"_You're going to Japan." I taught it was a dangerous task. _

"_Wait, WHAT? Why?!" I won't consider this as a funny request. I yelled at my father with shock. Why the heck would I move to Japan when I'm still having the best life here in Paris?!_

"_C-calmez-vouz mon cher. This is not your father's silly request because mafia is involve here." My father sweat drop trying to convince me._

"_Haa. Très bien alors... What is it?" There's no other choice right? If it's mafia involve then I'm in._

"_You have to keep an eye on the Vongola the 10__th__" Father deep sighed maybe it's because there was something wrong?_

"_Oh~ intéressant will I meet the other guardians of the 10__th__?" Father's request turned out to be interesting as I thought. _

"_Oui you will meet them further" He nod in a pleasing nod. It looks like he'd just convince me._

"_Well then, when shall I leave for Japan?" well I wish it was now._

"_Today. Your things are already pack and you're ready to go. Don't worry father and mother will be writing and give some things you want while you're there. You also have your own apartment there. A big apartment. Good luck mon enfant!"_

_-__**End of the flashback-**_

This was all a silly mistake but a mistake that might change something into me. As I wear my school uniform there was a note that just fell in one of the pockets of my uniform. As I open the note it says '_If you are in the school already go to the disciplinary committee room' _how rude I'm not yet familiar to the surroundings of the school yet this person wants me to go there?! There's no name written guess some retarded guy wants to welcome me. As I look at the wall clock it was already (7:00am) I got my bag then ran through the halls of the apartment.

As I walk to the streets of Namimori, I observe some people so I can blend in with their environment. It was quite a peaceful environment and there are many Sakura trees that are planted here. One of my favourite trees of all the trees I have known. I walk with grace and a smile on my face. My long black hair dances with the wind and my Gray orbs sparkles cause of the sun. There were some boys who have the uniform as mine. I mean style.

"Whoa that girl's beautiful!" "She looks so perfect" "Hey, she's from our school!"

What the hell? Instead of whispering why don't they just tell me? But I just ignored it. It's not my problem any ways. Finally after minutes of walking, I have arrived Namimori Middle school. It's pretty big and it has some Sakura trees well that kind of astound me. As I walk in I saw some girls giggling and laughing and boys laughing. It sure is kind of peaceful.

As I walk the hallway with a homeroom teacher I smiled elegantly and fixed myself. Since I'm in Japan I should speak their language. I'm pretty fluent with it.

"Teacher where's the Disciplinary committee room?" I asked since I remember that note.

"Uh-uhm why do you ask Miss Akiyama?" The teacher sweat drop from what he said.

"Hm. No reason. I'm just meeting somebody there. "I smirked evilly. Then he sweat drop again! And it looks like he's scared.

"N-no Akiyama-san you mustn't go there if you want to live" A question mark my face but I don't want to ask why. It'll ruin my interesting mood.

"Don't worry Teacher. I'll be fine." I smiled happily

We have arrived to my classroom as the teacher opened the door widely; eyes gaze upon me like I was a queen.

"You have a new transfer student! So please welcome her." The teacher shouted as the students stared at me.

"My name is Ayaname Mio and I came from Paris, France. Nice to meet you all please take good care of me" I smirked evilly and I heard some of the students squeal to their fears.

"O-okay then Akiyama-san please sit right next to Gokudera the gray haired boy right over there." I walked towards the empty seat right next to the Gray haired boy. I didn't look at him since he's not that interesting but he looked at me with wide eyes. So I couldn't help but look at him also. Then he blushed...

"May I help you Gokudera-kun?" I smiled happily

"N-no. It's just um it's my first time to see a girl like you" He blush while looking away, this guy look fierce in a wrong way.

"If that's a compliment, then thank you Gokudera-kun." I smiled so innocently again.

"Address me as Hayato" Well that was quite shocking we're not closed enough yet he wants me to call him by his first name.

"Okay then Hayato-kun let's be friends?"

"Y-yeah sure."

At first I think this Hayato guy is the one who put the note in my pocket but I don't want to ruin the fun and excitement so maybe I should wait a little longer.

[AFTER CLASS]

After a long period of sitting and reciting it's after class! I need to go home but I have someone to attend to but before I was about to stand up, some of my classmates ask me some questions and how good my Nihonggo was. Some ask if I have a lover I said no. Then some of the boys faces marked of victory and chance. Probably that's common to boys.

After they all left, I'm alone in the classroom fixing my things then suddenly a shadow of a man appears I was ready. I'm now on my defence mode ready to take the man. The man appears I was about to blow a kick when I saw it was Hayato.

"What are you doing Mio?" a shock face flushes through Hayato's face.

"Oh, uh. Nothing. Hhee~ what are you doing here Hayato? Should you be with your friends now?"

"Um yeah. I just thought that I forgot something. Uh-uh see yah!" He waves as he ran through out the door and through the hallways.

'_Weird man...' _ I thought. I'm ready to go out. I mean go to the disciplinary committee room.

As I walk the hallways, sakura petals overflow to the wind and dances along with my hair. I felt relief throughout the way. Then I pass to the room that is so called Disciplinary Committee Room. There I slide the door gently but fierce "Uh-uhm. Is somebody in here?" I peeked through the door there I saw a Raven haired man sitting on a green sofa reading a book. '_Wao~ this one's a hottie maybe he's the one..."_

I was blushing cause the man looks so handsome and princely like and not to mention cool. Somewhat he has a dangerous aura around him.

"Are you Ayaname Mio?" He stated as he closed his book and put in the coffee table and looks straight to my eyes.

"Yes. I 'am we're you the one who put the note in the pocket of my uniform?" As I closed the door then just stood in there

"Yes I 'am" He smirk oh my gosh I'm in my dream where I meet a handsome man like this one. But still, it doesn't interest me.

"Why do you want me to come here?" I asked.

"Hn. Cause I like you" He smirked again!

Oh god I better not nosebleed from this cause he looks so hot just by saying it. And not to mention he's kind of confessing on me. I feel a bit hot cause of the intensity I'm having.

"Wha-what? You like me?" I asked as I blush.

"Yes. Will you please sit here beside me?" He plead

"Uhm, sure." I'm pretty not sure what to say but I'm getting a little excited about it. As I sat beside him he was glaring at me dangerously but seductively like I was his prey or something. Then suddenly he grabbed my Chin and kissed me! My eyes widened I didn't want this yet I don't want it to break. But still I have to even though I can't.

"Uh-uhm, can we please sto-Umph!" He manage to put his lips to mine again it was so soft and gentle a tender kiss it was my lips are getting tickled by his tongue and lips. It was irresistible.

Then he breaks the kiss that I was so enjoying for. "Hibari Kyoya call me by my first name"

"Can I call you Kyo-kun?" I plead.

"That's even better. Let me introduce myself further." He said it coldly.

"I'm the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. In other words I discipline students who abide the rules"

Well that was really an introduction.

"I'm pretty sure you already know me because you have my documents."

As look around him, I saw a necklace wrapped around him, it was a ring as I look further to it, it was a Vongola ring. '_It's the cloud guardian'_

"You're Tsuna-kun's cloud guardian huh? Intéressant" Now this man is more interesting now.

"Hn. You notice. How many people have you killed because of your missions on Mafia?"

"Ehh~ 100's or more." I smirked evilly.

"You sure are an interesting girl aren't you? I like you even more." He smirked darkly.

"Well Kyo-kun, I like you more. You're more interesting than the other guys I met."

Suddenly he held my hand pull me closer to him so our faces is inches away staring with my Gray orbs to his feels such an intense aura.

"Be mine Mio" Three words yet it made the air in this room hotter than before.

"Are you kidding me? You have to get me first before I can be yours" I'm in a manner of a true lady mafia.

"Well then that's a challenge Ayaname Mio. If you ever fell for me, you will be mine."

"It would be a mess if you don't fall for me. That's not interesting."

"Sorry but I already fell for you." Those seven words filled my heart with content and joy I never knew this man will fall for me like that so easily yet I need to be alert this man is still a stranger even though we kissed.

"Well then. That's a deal Kyoya Hibari. And I'm looking forward for it." As I said that I stood up and grab my bag I was ready to leave until Kyoya grab my hand.

"Going home alone?" He asked with pity in his eyes.

"Yes why?" I asked curiously

"Can I walk you home?" I really need to learn more about this person.

"Sure." Probably I should say yes. I know it's the only way for them show respect for the girl right?

As he looked around the room to check if every things okay, a smiled turned to his face and a nod maybe it means there's nothing to left for? He then went to my direction and together we left the room.

As we walk towards the hallways, he kept on holding my hand like he never want to let it go. Time for some sarcasm.

"Kyo-kun if you want my hand I'll cut it for you but it would be cold if I gave it to you." I smirked then he smirked back.

"What if I want you and your body?" The sex god just smirked!

"T-that's out of the blue Kyo-kun." I smiled.

I have enjoyed this man's company I feel secure through everything. We kept walking and laughing happy moments we shared awhile until we reach my apartment.

"Your apartment look's huge and expensive." He gaze through up and down.

"Hn. Mind to come in?" I told him.

"Hn. I have things to do maybe next time." The hand that he has been holding for a long time has now broke. But before he let my hand go, he kissed my cheeks then let my hand go and whispered 'Goodnight' seductively to my ear. It rang through my spine. With a great big blush just flushed through all my face.

**AN: SO HOW WAS IT~? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT, ONEGAAAAI~! *whack***

**Hibari: You're disturbing my peace, shut up.**

**Me: Hai, hai.**


End file.
